shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Raidou Kamen
| extra2 | devil fruit= | }} Introduction Raidou is the first mate and melee fighter of the Tymann pirates, and current user of the Kudaku Kudaku No Mi. Appearance Raidou is a fairly tall man with slightly tanned skin, and a tatoo over his right eye. He wears an open longcoat and jeans, with two slicer rings on his thumbs for sneak attacks or creative use of his fruit. After the timeskip, he looks pretty much the same aside from the fact that he now wears an eyepatch of his right eye, which was destroyed during his fight with Himei Raven. Personality Raidou is a confidant and snarky individual. He takes extreme pride in fighting, and even more so in his style, considering that he is self taught. Though usually calm, he can be prone to moments of anger(such as when being reminded of him being the cause of his crew being in a fight with marines), but typically gets over it fast. He is very shy around females, and becomes easily flustered when any of them are dressed indecently around him. He is knowledgeable about the world, but tends to keep facts that are very important to himself, even if it could change the outcome of a situation for the better. This is due to his anxiety that his intervention will cause a situation to become worse. He is also quite smart battle-wise, able to analyze an opponent's abilities relatively quickly and can make extremely creative moves using his Devil Fruit abilities in combination with his martial arts. Abilities and Powers Hand to Hand Combat Raidou's man form of combat is using kicks in combat. He uses his devil fruit in combination to his already powerful kicks in order to add signifigant force to them. He also has knowledge of the Black Leg style, and based his fighting style around it. However, he will use his fists if need be. His fists are powerful enough to shatter an enormous wall into rubble even without using his power. He was shown able to reduce half an island to dust using his fists in combination with his devil fruit ability. He also enhances his style with Haki. Agility Radiou is about an average in terms of speed on his own. Using his fruit, he can create a burst of energy behind him which can propell him forward extremely fast. He has been shown to be able to use this to such an extent that he can move from one island to another and not touch the sea. Endurance Due to past childhood experiences which only Yoh knows of, he has an immensly strong will to live. He has signifigant endurance, and was able to survive having a ship the size of half of Marineford dropped on top of him with only a few scratches. He has also recived a powerful punch that was capable of shattering air itself and got up within seconds. Other examples of this endurance enclude being cut in half, being hit by a near three ton fist, being stomped on repeatedly by a giant, and being hit by canonfire at pointblank range, the latter seeming to have not affected him in any way at all. Devil Fruit For further information: Kodaku Kodaku No Mi Haki Busōshoku Haki: He has shown expert use of this, and uses it to enhance his fighting style. Haōshoku Haki: He has shown to be able to use this like most other members of the Tymann Pirates, though he is one of the only 3 that know how to control it. He uses this to knock out people instead of fighting if he deems them not worth his time. Relationships Crew Yoh Tymann: He and Yoh Tymann, his captain, are childhood friends. The two grew up together, and trust each other with their lives. This is seen best after Tymann grows incredibly sick after eating his devil fruit, and Raidou goes out of his way to find out about a cure, find a devil fruit to counteract this, and suffer injuries that would kill any normal person in order to get it. He is very protective of his best friend, and shows that he will do anything to protect him. Nyce Koin: He has a rivalry with Nyce, akin to that of Sanji and Zoro. The two are arguing most times, and they often clash about wether real combat would be hand to hand or weapons. Despite this, they've been shown to be a cohesive unit when it matters, and will work together extremely well if the situation calls for it. Character Design This character was initially made to be the captain of the Tymann pirates. However, I kind of prefer the idea of Captain not being the only severly powerful one on deck. And also the idea of a Fruitless fighter being incredibly proficent. That's why most of Radiou's attacks just involve kicking, while some involve punching. The only thing he even uses his Devil Fruit for is travel and augmenting his attacks if he feels it an absolutely necessity. My main insperation for him was honestly Zoro. Major Battles Raidou vs Himei Raven(Draw) Radiou vs Nyce Koin(several times. All interrupted and all for comedy relife) Raidou vs Two Admirals (Won) Raidou vs Impel Down Gaurds (Won) Quotes "You know what its like.... To be kicked at the speed of sound?" "I've had stakes tougher than your scrawny ass!" "Do you really think you can beat me? I ain't losin' to no kid!" Trivia The picture of him Pre-Timeskip is of Senji Kiyomasa from Deadman Wonderland when he still had both eyes. Chosen because he truely does look like this character to a Tee. It was hard as hell to find a picture with both eyes on this guy. As for Post-Timeskip, that's what Senji looks like most of the series since he gets his eye taken out early on. Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Pirate Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Category:Devil Fruit User Category:First Mate Category:Male Category:Tymann Pirates